Sleeping Habits
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: One-shot. Loki/Mayura. A random interlude between Mayura and Kakusei/Adult Loki. They sleep so differently, what do they have to do in order to get some rest?


Sleeping Habits

A Matantei Loki Ragnarok Fanfic

Disclaimer: Not mine. Rights to Kinoshita Sakura and proper companies licensing for manga and anime.

A random interlude between Mayura and Loki in his Kakusei/Adult form. Expect OOC'ness.

00000000000000

Loki never moved when he slept.

Mayura never stayed still when she slept.

At first, they didn't know what to do. They always woke in awkward positions. Like Mayura would be upside down and clutching Loki's legs while he sneezed from the lack of blankets. Then there was the problem of Fenrir and Ecchan sneaking up onto the bed in the middle of the night. Both Loki and Mayura slept like the dead, so they never noticed until Yamino woke them in the morning that they had acquired two new bodies, or that their positions were different than when they initially fell asleep.

Loki's initial reaction was to try and keep Mayura from moving in her sleep by holding her tightly in his arms as he slept. The next morning, he awoke to sore arms and a hand pushing against his jaw as Mayura tried to gain her freedom. With that stalemate, Loki tried talking to Mayura, trying to see if he could find out why she moved so much.

It was futile.

It was like she had no idea why her blankets were always strewn across the room when she woke up. Mayura, unhappily, suggested that maybe they shouldn't share a bed. Hating the idea, Loki flat out refused.

Initially.

Sleeping got worse for both of them. Even though they both stayed asleep the entire night, they woke with less and less energy as the weeks went by.

When Mayura suggested sleeping apart again, Loki reluctantly agreed to a trial. Merely an experiment, he reaffirmed with her. She cried easily at things. He never understood why. A god, he might be, but women were infinitely more mysterious than he could comprehend.

She cried the first night when Loki went in to say good night to her. Speaking in soft, reassuring tones, Loki brushed his hand over her hair, wiping away her worries until her tears stopped. Light kisses brushed her cheeks before he dried her face with the pads of his fingers. He gave her one more departing kiss before pulling her blanket straight and leaving for his own room.

He slept fitfully, never falling into his usual deep sleep. He woke before Yamino came in and sat up, watching as his room grew brighter through zombie-like eyes.

Padding quietly to Mayura's room, he found her, sprawled on her bed, blankets kicked away, muttering incoherently as she struggled through bad dreams. Loki petted her long hair, calming her words and lulling her into more peaceful rest.

"Loki…" she breathed his name as if calling out for him, searching. "Loki?"

"I'm right here, love." Loki leaned over her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. A look of content washed over her face as she reached out, like a child asking for a hug.

Loki laid down beside her and rolled her towards him, allowing her arms to latch around his waist. Lying on his back, he felt Mayura shift with him, burying her head into the crook of his shoulder and entwining one leg with his. It was a position he had seen her do before, using a pillow. Once settled, Mayura sighed and fell deeper asleep, her body now comfortable.

Not knowing exactly what to do, Loki wrapped his arm around Mayura's back and laid his hand on her hip, keeping her balanced. He had few choices since Mayura's head was limiting the movement of that arm anyway.

They stayed like that, blissfully, until Yamino rushed in, panicked at not finding Loki in his own bed. Flushing bright red, Yamino retreated, closing the door and dashing off to the kitchen.

The door closing seemed to shock Mayura awake and her hand groped around, as if searching for something. Easily catching the wandering hand with his free one, Loki looked at the girl in his arms.

"Good morning, Mayura."

His voice was like a trigger. Mayura's garnet eyes looked up and caught his emerald gaze and she relaxed, her hand falling limp in his.

"Good morning, Loki-kun." She stretched and seemed to realize how she was pressed up against him because she flushed pink and sat up, out of his hold. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"I came in to see my angel sleeping." Loki sat up and wrapped his arm back around her waist. "And I heard you calling for me."

Adorable was the word Loki like to use to describe his blushing girl. Usually, he liked to tease her to make her blush more, but he had other business to address.

"How did you sleep last night?" With a practiced move, he pushed her messy hair behind her ear and over her shoulder. He loved her hair; he just didn't like it forcing its way into his face.

"Not good. Until the end." She smiled up at him. "I think I slept well right before waking up."

Loki smiled back.

The next night, Loki said good night, kissed her, straightened her blanket and went to his own room. He slept fitfully for a few hours before forcing himself awake and sneaking into Mayura's room. She really looked like an angel, with her hair spread out, moon highlighting her porcelain skin and her soft nightgown hugging her slight curves.

Fetching the blanket from where it fell, Loki covered half of himself, the side away from Mayura, and slid onto her bed. She was fighting something in her dreams as she twisted and kicked. Laying a hand on her cheek, he followed the soft curve and admired her beauty before she shifted, violently throwing half of herself on top of him and settling down.

A smile crept onto his lips as he, himself, fell into the dreamland.

They were woken by Yamino's panicked calls as he knocked and entered the bedroom.

"Loki-sama! How could you? Two days in a row you're missing from your bed. If you're going to sleep together, can't you do it in your room?" Yamino was verging on a breakdown. Clearly, he couldn't take the sudden and unwarranted personality change in Loki's sleeping habits.

Looking down into his arms, Loki smiled and said, "Sure, Yamino-kun. No prolem."

When Mayura went up to her bedroom that night, she found her door locked. Irrationally, she fought with it, trying to force it open.

"You won't have to go in there again." Loki stepped off the stairs and took Mayura's hand. His smile dazzled her and Mayura silently followed him.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea. I don't see how our problem is solved, Loki-kun." Mayura pointed out as she searched for her pajamas. Magically, her belongings returned to their previous places in Loki's bedroom.

"You don't?" Loki peeled the blankets back, tossing them loosely on one side and lying his back to them. "I'll explain it to you."

After changing, Mayura went to sit where Loki indicated. When she reached out to hold her pillow, Loki snatched it away, tossing it carelessly behind him. A sly look graced his face.

"Don't make me jealous of a pillow, Mayura. Why could you be so cruel as to use a pillow when you have me?" Reaching out, Loki pulled Mayura to lie down. "The solution to our problem is simple. I'll be your pillow from now on."

"You? As my pillow?" Mayura pondered it as she snuggled against him. "You aren't as fluffy as a pillow."

Loki grimaced at the comment.

"Ma, you're warmer though." Mayura giggled lightly before wrapping her arms around him and promptly falling asleep.

Sighing with happiness, Loki covered his free side with the blanket and followed Mayura into the land of dreams.

When they woke, Loki found himself contorted in Mayura's entangled grasp. Perhaps she took his suggestion a little too literally. But he found that he did not mind. Later, he learned to love their sleeping habits.


End file.
